The titleless titled story
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Sadist: This is my first story and the summaries on the inisde; Warning contains boy on boy, language...and other crap, it's rated M for a reason


Sadist: this is my first story that has been published, I would aperciate reviews. This is also my first lemon so tell me what you think.

Masochist: she written alot but...well I can read them but I usually pass out

Sadist: faint

Masochist: I FUCKING DO NOT!! (takes deep breath) ok anway, please read and review...um I would say no flames please because.......well she can get a little mean. Moving on though this story is just a small one shot.

Summary/Warning: Masochist:ok not much to say...just read; it's sasunaru, includes angst/a tad of fluff/romance and.......citrus fruits. just a thought if ou don't like don't read it

Sadist: if you do not know what citrus fruits are, one: your an idiot two: it's two boys having buttsmex

Masochist: uhhhh.............there you have it folkc read and enjoy, oh it dosen't have a title so yeah it will be called titleless...which means it does havea title that is not a title so therefore--

Sadist: shut up. and if your reading this, what the hell is wrong with you read the damn story!

_**the Title-less titled story**_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sasuke stared out the window at the sun shining brightly, and waited and he kept waiting until someone knocked. He jumped up and ran to the door

"Yes" he said a bit breathlessly, sakura stood there looking like a train hit her

"He's…sasuke he's gone" she broke down sobbing and sasuke just ran past her to the hokage's tower, she was lying she was just trying to separate them again, _she was fucking lying!!_ Sasuke thought before bursting into the hokage's office, tsunada looked up.

"Sasuke…"

"No" he hissed shaking his head

"his body was found outside the gates twenty minutes ago…he was gone before we even knew he was there" she kept her voice even, face blank betraying nothing

"NO!! He's not, he's not, he's not, he's not, he's not, he's not—"she cut him off

"Sasuke I know—"

"You don't know anything" he whispered childishly, tsunada glared and slammed her fists on the table

"You're not the only one who lost him uchiha now get the fuck out" she said deadly calm, he shook his head slowly

"But he wasn't your only reason for living" the he left quickly, tsunada watched the door for a few moments before calling shizune in

"Have uchiha watched at all times until I deem otherwise" shizune nodded her eyes sad, tsunada gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes

"Everything will be fine, don't look so glum" neither of the women knew if she was talking to shizune or herself

Sasuke raced through the village to the training grounds, he needed to do …something he couldn't just sit there! He almost stopped breathing when he seen a blonde standing there, until the blonde turned to reveal someone he didn't know, his face grew blank and he walked up to the boy

"spar with me" he said flatly, the blonde raised an eyebrow before shrugging and getting ready, sasuke charged at him ruthlessly hitting any part of the boy's body he could with full force, punching, kicking and finally he had the boy pinned kunai digging into his throat he blinked blurrily as a memory clouded his vision

_*Flashback*_

"_Oi teme come practice with me"_

"_Hn, dobe you can't win so why bother" sasuke said trying to goad a reaction out of the blonde, though he'd never admit it he found it amusing when the blonde was really angry_

"_I can kick your ass any day teme" sasuke just snorted_

"_Yeah when then dodge this!" naruto came flying at him and tackled him, sasuke shoved him off_

"_Moron" sasuke said and soon series of kicks, punches and kunai's thrown sasuke had him pinned kunai at his throat, biting the skin only slightly. Naruto laughed and his head darted up quickly peaking sasuke on the lips_

"_I let you win teme" sasuke smirked_

"_If that's what you say to help yourself sleep at night, so is it" naruto just laughed again_

"_Teme!" sasuke leaned down and licked naruto's lips quickly_

"_But this means I'm still top" naruto smirked_

"_Of what the bunk beds" sasuke flicked him in the forehead_

"_Dobe" he muttered then stood_

"_Yes but I'm your dobe remember" naruto said cheerfully "now buy me ramen!"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you lost" naruto groaned_

"_Teeeeemmeeeeeeeeee!!" he screeched_

"_Fine just shut up" sasuke snapped wincing, naruto just laughed the whole way to the ramen stand_

_*end flashback*_

"Are you ever gonna get off me?" the boy beneath him said, sasuke blinked down at him as if seeing him for the first time

"HN" he said getting off and shoving his hands in his pockets, the boy watched him leave making a face, _konoha is full of strange people_, he thought before leaving himself.

Sasuke walked slowly back to the uchiha compound staring at new buildings and people walking around like nothing, _of course they don't care, _he thought bitterly as he walked into his apartment and shut the door, but no blonde idiot came rushing to greet him

"Naruto…." He whispered into the empty house and fell to his knee's remembering the last time he had seen naruto…

_*flashback*_

_Sasuke watched the blonde run up to him and winced as his back hit the ground when the blonde tackled him_

"_Sasuke guess what?!" he screamed childishly_

"_What naruto?" _

"_I got money for……..RAMEN!!" sasuke rolled his eyes_

"_that's nice dobe now get off" naruto rolled his eyes now, then grinned mischievously and bounced up and down a few times making sasuke gasp quietly_

"_But what I don't want to teme" he whispered while licking the shell of sasuke's ear said boy shivered almost unnoticeably, but the blonde notice and he jumped off smirking_

"_Also teme we have a mission in two hours" sasuke growled and dragged naruto into their house slamming him into the door as he kissed the boy fiercely; he began to make a trail downwards_

"_s-sasu….no…..fuck!" he yelped as sasuke bit his pulse point harshly_

"_dammit, no!" naruto snapped shoving sasuke away, sasuke just smirked as his eyes raked over naruto's appearance, the blonde's face was flush, new hickies already forming and a very obvious hard on, he chuckled_

"_But your body says otherwise, and we have missions now" naruto snorted_

"_horny bastard" but this time when sasuke attacked his neck he tilted his head back giving more access, sasuke smirked he knew he'd won, he continued his trail ripping naruto's shirt, to which naruto growled_

"_I'll buy you another on dobe" sasuke said while tweaking his nipple a little harshly_

"_Now stop making noise unless you're moaning"_

"_Teme I…ahhh…" his head thumped into the wall as sasuke grabbed his very obvious erection and squeezed jerking his hand down_

"_Didn't I say no talking?" naruto just groaned as sasuke began to pump him through his pants_

"_Answer me" _

"_y-y…uhhnnnn….s'uke" he whimpered, sasuke smirked and slid his pants down slowly, kneeling as he did so_

"_Aren't you going to answer me .to" he asked _

"_Teme" naruto hissed as sasuke licked the head of his erection_

"_I said no talking" was his reply before completely engulfing the head, naruto's head once again kissed the wall; he gripped sasuke's hair tightly_

"_Ahhhhh" he moaned hips trying to move but were held down by sasuke's hands. Naruto groaned as sasuke hummed, tongue running along the sensitive vein of his dick_

"_Ha….f-fuck………nnnnnnn" he fidgeted a little as sasuke thrust dry fingers into him_

"_Dammit teme" he hissed sasuke just sucked harshly, making all thoughts leave naruto's head_

"_You know you like it dry" sasuke said as he released him with a pop_

"_We have a…..FUCKING SHIT!!!" he screamed as sasuke hit his prostate_

"_Turn around naruto" sasuke said groaning a little as he began to undress himself, he was obviously taking too long because naruto pulled out a kunai and sliced them off_

"_Dobe" sasuke muttered"_

"_You ripped my shirt asshole" replied before turning around, sasuke grinned and thrust harshly into the blonde_

"_Fuck" naruto cursed, sasuke waited for naruto to adjust then began to move slowly, annoying slowly naruto growled_

"_dammit sasuke I'm not a girl and we've done this enough times to—" he arched his back in silent cry as sasuke hit his prostate with as much force as he could muster_

"_No….talking" sasuke gasped out and began thrusting viciously while pumping naruto_

"_uh…close" naruto whispered, sasuke just poured chakra into his hips and thrust quicker and harder, while jerking the blonde off, naruto slammed back onto him meeting him thrust for thrust_

"_s'uke" he moaned, sasuke smirked_

"_Come for me naruto" he whispered while licking the shell of naruto's ear, naruto arched screaming for everyone to hear as sasuke hit his prostate particularly violent brining him to completion_

"_SASUKE!!!" his walls clammed hard on sasuke, sasuke moaned and thrust a few more times before bitting naruto's neck to silence himself as he came_

"_Fucking……bastard" sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled out slowly_

"_uhhh" naruto moaned and shivered, sasuke pulled the blonde towards him_

"_you made my neck bleed, and how the hell…am I supposed to walk?" he growled_

"_dobe you started it" naruto opened his mouth and closed it looking much like a fish_

"_teme" he finally muttered annoyed _

"_hn, dobe" naruto just shook his head and pecked sasuke on the lips_

"_love you teme"_

"_hn"_

"_answer back asshole!"_

"_no"_

"_yes"_

"_no"_

"_yes"_

"_no"_

"_yes"_

"_no"_

"_no"_

"_yes……….dobe" he said sighing as he realized what he did, naruto just laughed and stood_

"_come on teme, time to get ready"_

_*end flashback*_

Sasuke stared at the wall blankly tears rolling down his cheeks

"why did you leave dobe?" he yelled to the air, before sobbing uncontrollably, his dobe was gone and he was never coming back, he wouldn't be able to hear him laugh, yell or anything ever.

"FUCK!!" he screamed punching the floor as he continued to cry. Hours later he stopped and was simply still sitting on the floor he pulled out a kunai, if you couldn't have naruto here he'd follow him; he froze as it touched his throat

_*flashback*_

"_teme"_

"_hn"_

"_promise me something?" he questioned, sasuke sighed _

"_what?"_

"_if I ever die you won't kill yourself, or do anything to get yourself killed" he stared sharply at naruto_

"_why—"_

"_just in case, I'm not saying I'm gonna die, just…please sasuke" he whispered, sasuke frowned but nodded, naruto hugged him_

"_I love you sasuke"_

"_hn"_

"_that's better mean I love you too, in bastardnese" sasuke just smirked_

_*end flashback*_

He put the kunai down, he couldn't break it, he couldn't break hi last promise to him

"damn you" sasuke whispered tears falling again he smiled bitterly

"dobe you'd better wait for me"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sadist: ok so it's finished, my next story is a two shot that will be up on the 11th.


End file.
